Billy Robins
Private Billy Robins was an American soldier who served in the United States Army during the Cold War, namely the Simba Wars, the Second Palestine Wars, the Indochina Wars and the Panama Crisis. He serves as the playable character in Call of Duty: Wolves of War. Biography Simba Wars After being recruited into the US Army and placed under the command of Kevin Hillery, Robins is sent to fight in the Simba Wars raging in central Africa. In a fierce battle for a field, Robins fights to defend US lines and positions in the field, then fights Soviet defenses and forces in the field to assault supply camps. He then fights Soviet forces and positions in the jungles to strike a Soviet convoy, though they become stranded. Luckily, they get help from African resistance guerrilla, Toyin Akimbe. Robins fights Soviet defenses in the jungle, then fights to defend the village of Toyin's uncle. In exchange for a radio to call for extraction, Robins fights through jungle and assaults some ruins and supply camps to retrieve a statue and rescue captured villagers and US prisoners. After being rescued by calling for extraction by the radio, Robins is sent back to the field, and he fights to assault villages, then fights to defend US positions in a swamp and assaults Soviet defensive positions by a river. He then fights past Soviet forces to strike a mountain and destroy artillery and tanks, before taking out radio station. Robins then keeps fighting past Soviet defensive lines and positions in the jungles to assault Soviet trenches and machine gun pillboxes, and then fights to eliminate Soviet convoys and supply camps. Robins then defends US lines in the jungles and fights off Soviet assaults. Afterwards, he then fights in the battle of Kinshasa, battling through the outskirts and then fighting in the streets and then seizing and holding the city centre. Palestine Wars Robin and the others then fight in Palestine. Robins assaults Soviet and Arab lines and positions in the Sinai, then fights to defend US camps and positions by an oasis. He then fights to defend US lines in the deserts of Sinai before fighting to assault and defend a couple villages. He then fights to eliminate Soviet and Arab trenches and machine gun pillboxes, then destroys entrenched tanks and assaults Soviet and Arab supply camps. Robins then fights past Soviet and Arab defenses in the deserts to assault a couple villages and a hill, then ambushes and eliminates a critical convoy. Learning from Toyin about Soviet officer, Vadim Gernikov, Robins fights past Soviet and Arab trenches in the desert and then assaults the city of Tel Aviv, fighting past Soviet forces and defenses in the streets and buildings, then striking the base of Gernikov. Although Gernikov escapes, Robins is still able to defend the city from Arab assaults. Indochina War Robins then fights in Indochina. Fighting in the Vietnamese Central Highlands, Robins fights past Viet Minh defenses and forces in the jungles and assaults supply camps, machine gun pillboxes and a convoy. After this, he fights through Viet Minh defenses to assault and defend villages. He then fights to defend a US line by a river, and then fights his way to destroy entrenched tanks and artillery. Robins then fights to seize and defend a hill, and then fights through the jungles to assault a convoy and a supply camp, and helps to take out a radio station. Robins then fights to assault ruins and Soviet camps, then fights to defend US positions in a swamp. Robins then fights to defend a critical hill and then makes his way to defend Saigon. He fights to to defend the outskirts of Saigon, then then hold the city centre until US forces arrive to secure victory. Panama Crisis Still remaining with the military, Robins is eventually reunited with Hillery and they are sent to battle the Communists in Central America. Being sent to Guatemala, he fights past Soviet and Cuban forces in the jungles to assault a convoy, then assaults supply camps and trenches. He is then sent into Honduras, and he fights to defend US lines and then assault and defend a couple villages. He is then sent to fight in Nicaragua, and he fights to assault Cuban and Soviet defensive lines and positions in the jungles, then he keeps fighting past Cuban and Soviet trenches and machine gun pillboxes to assault supply camps and villages, then he assaults a convoy. He then is sent to El Salvador, where he fights past Soviet and Cuban forces in the jungles to destroy artillery, then he fights through the jungles to assault a Soviet base, discovering Gernikov attempting to move Soviet missiles into Cuba. Robins dismantles the operation, but unfortunately, as Hillery fights Gernikov, Hillery is killed and Gernikov is able to escape, as US forces secure the area. Battle of Kashmir While he and fellow US troops were equipped with new equipment and uniforms, Robins helps US forces defend the Kashmir region from Soviet forces during the Soviet-Afghan War. Robins fights to defend US lines and positions in Kashmir and fight off Soviet assaults, then he fights to assault Soviet defenses and forces in a desert to strike a Soviet base. He finds Gernikov, who leads a Soviet counter attack, but Robins helps fend off the counter attack, then he confronts and finally kills Gernikov in a gunfight. US forces then move into to secure the region and force Soviet troops out. Relationships Kevin Hillery Robins and Hillery had a good friendship, the two of them being very helpful and loyal to each other and showing high amounts of trust and respect for one another, trusting the other with handling difficult tasks, as well as expressing concern for the other's safety. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:One Man Army Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Fanatics Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Right Hand Category:Gaolers Category:Gunman Category:Normal Skilled Category:Barbarian Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Category:Vigilantes Category:Survivors Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Guardians Category:Selfless Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Rescuers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Brutes Category:War Heroes Category:Heretics Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Advocates Category:Genius Category:Enforcers Category:Loyal Category:Serious Category:Martyr Category:Determinators